Heslant's Catacalysm
by The Lobster's Claw
Summary: My one-shot fic of what could be Heslant's predicted catacalysm.


_**Okay, here is an Inheritance Cycle one-shot fic, and it shall center on a war between the various categories of sentient races:humanoid vs. non-humanoid vs. Supernatural Entities vs. Artificially created/unnatural creatures. It will be related to my Rise Of Extinction series somewhat but will mostly take place after 'Inheritance', the 4**__**th**__** book in the Cycle. Read it and give me your thoughts on this one-shot. Also, some Inheritance spoilers!**_

Heslant's Catacalysm

The tower of Illeria was burning and slowly crumbling as an ignited dragon crashed into the Military Headquarters, his neck breaking after the impact, the dwarves and men of Surda having fired many flaming arrows into him.

"Move forward, and quickly! Queen Nasuada will be dead if you don't move your fat-filled asses faster! You expect the queen to wait an entire hour for you animals? MOVE FASTER!", the commander of the Broddring Kingdom Secondary Platoon shouted as a loud _BOOM_ was heard, and a screech and several screams, and then silence.

Then, blackening the flames, a huge Sundablaka glided forward and opened it's maw before unleashing a torrent of dark shadow flames, consuming the several hundered Royal Palace Guards blocking it's way before jumping up and landing in front of the Secondary Platoon.

"Men, move into offensive positions! Tear that monster apart! Go, go!", the commander bursted, but it was too late. The creature unleashed a torrent of it's black smoke and instantly immolated the entire Platoon, and all that remained was the commander, his bodyguard and second highest ranking soldier of the Platoon, Olrick, and another soldier who the commander did not take the time to know.

"Shit, sir, the whole Platoon is dead! The creature burned everyone to death!", Olrick shouted as the Sundablaka roared it's taste for havoc and destruction, before swiping it's front right paw.

The paw and the claws upon it were made of smoke, and so passed through Olrick's chest as if it did not even exist, but the claws still did their job. Vicious claw marks appeared on Olrick's chest as the upper area of his shirt tore and the armor covering it broke, and blood spewed forth from the wounds. Olrick fell forward, dead before his body could even touch the ground.

Just then, a huge dragon swooped by low to the ground and released a pillar of silver flames, covering the Sundablaka and Olrick's corpse in the fire. The Shadow Wyrm screeched and thrashed as the black smoke and ash compromising it's body was brightened by the silver, and the ash of it's body was soon melted and revealed little more but smoke-ridden bones compromised from the many corpses of those burnt by dragon fire. The Sundablaka quickly flapped it's smoke-and-bone wings, making no noise as it did so, and took off into the air.

"Fire!", a voice behind the commander and soldier yelled, and as they turned, multiple arrows zipped past and embedded themselves into the dragon, her maw opening to scream, but none came as she fell over, her scales turning from silver to brown quickly as her corpse instantly began to decay, her Rider coming toward the commander and archers.

"You monsters, how could you have done this? She was merely trying to protect you, and yet, you kill her for no reason but her being a non-humanoid! You should all be ashamed!", the elven Rider cried as he fell to his knees, his hand grasping for his dragons back spike.

"Fire again, and do it good for this one!", the lead archer yelled as arrows flew into the Rider's stomach, his left hand grabbing one of the arrows and trying to take it out, but as he did so, he realized it would hurt even more if he took it out, as the arrow's tip was made out of sharpened brimstone and obsidian.

"Don't stop! Keep firing 'til he drops!", the same archer shouted as more arrows came into the Rider's lower torso, and he vomited blood, his flesh going pale as he fell backwards onto his back, before tumbling onto his side.

"A word of wisdom to you, commander:don't feel sympathy for your enemies. It it what makes you appear more like them, and that is the greatest downfall", the lead archer stated as he stepped forward, and took off his fireproof mask to reveal a Ra'zac.

"Gurdza, General Archer of the Eigth Ra'zac Arrow Brigade, as seen back here", he said, motioning to the several hundered Ra'zac archers behind him, all still wearing their own fireproof masks, their arrows prepared, daggers at their sides.

"Might I be able to know your actual name commander?", General Gurdza asked as a werecat fell from the Castle of Illeria, it's thick black fur alight.

"Commander Larkins, commander and leader of the Broddring Kingdom Secondary Platoon. That is, until now", Commmander Larkins sighed, pointing toward the charred remains of what used to be his platoon.

"He is all that remains", Commander Larkins said, shoving the surviving soldier.

"I see. And what might your name be, boy?", General Gurdza mockingly asked. The soldier's throat pulled back as he swallowed air, not trying to humiliate himself.

"Warrant Officer Nodesson, sir!", Nodesson barked, acting as if though he were addressing his military boot camp instructor all over again.

"Hmph. I see. A mere Warrant Officer, only several ranks above a First Private. By that case, you shall see fit to continue respecting me and addressing me as "sir". Is that made clear?", General Gurdza bluntly asked as Nodesson tried not to fall into a crying heap lke he had done on the day their boot camp instructor had forced them to cut their own wrists and then crawl under a barb-wired fence in a pool of their own blood.

"Sir, that is made very clear, sir!", Nodesson barked as General Gurdza moved toward Commander Larkins again.

"My brigade of archers and I have come here under an, as of yet, unknown message, as you would like to know", General Gurdza croaked, coughing just after speaking that sentence.

"Do tell me, General, what exactly is this supposedly important message you speak of? I would feel honored to know exactly", Commander Larkins growled as a nearby group of Urgals were torn limb-from-limb by a landing Lethrblaka.

"Very well, then. The message stated Queen Nasuada and King Murtagh were dead and Illeria was in the hands of the Supernatural Entities, namely the spirits and souls. Is that true, and you are trying to win this city out of revenge, or was that message false?", General Gurdza asked as the Lethrblaka was finally killed by an Urgal with a mace to the skull.

"Sir, that message is a blatant lie, and Queen Nasuada is still alive, sir, and no Supernatural Entities have even come close to the city, sir!", Nodesson yelled as General Gurdza looked toward him.

"You little cunt, I was not asking you, you filthy grunt-", General Gurdza growled, his eyes menacingly beaming into Nodesson's as he moved closer, but Commander Larkins objected.

"The boy is speaking the truth, General. The queen is not yet dead, and Illeria still has not fallen, but King Murtagh is indeed dead. He was, reportedly, unable to see so many of his own troops die any longer, and after seeing his own men kill his dragon, Thorn, he fell into grief and finally commited suicide by driving his sword through his chest and then made himself somehow-well, just made himself explode. However, the explosion destroyed his entire body and everything of him", Commander Larkins said as he looked down, unable to show his rage at what the king had done.

"Oh. I see. Small wonder, then, that the capital here has fallen into disarray. Well, then, we must be going", General Gurdza sighed as he was putting his mask back on and turning around.

"But you can't go! We need help in getting to the throne room of the castle and escorting Queen Nasuada out of the city! Nodesson and I are the only ones of the Broddring Kindgdom's Army left here! Please, you must stay!", Commander Larkins shouted as the platoon of Ra'zacs turned around and started walking away.

"We would enjoy to help, but we have our own king and queen of our race to defend, so I believe that makes us even", General Gurdzag scoffed as the platoon left. "I believe you understand that, Commander".

_-Heslant's Catacalysm, Part the IInd-_

Within the deep stretches of the Spine, Jeod could only watch as the four types of races butchered each other. _This_ is what Heslant the Monk and Lariadn had been warning every one of, for this would be the great day of reckoning.

The humans had known it as The Catacalysm. The Ra'zac called it Judgement Day. The Urgals named it Armageddon, and the Elves knew it as only "The Great End".

Jeod remained watching in the monastery of the sect of Arcaena, even as he was the only one there, the monastery now falling into quick ruin after the spirits used their great amount of knowledge of magic to set fire to the building.

And so Jeod closed his eyes as he smiled before taking in a deep breath, and he allowed the burning roof of the monastery to come crashing down upon him.

_-Heslant's Catacalysm, Part the IIIrd-_

The deamons had scorched their trenches, and so the non-humanoids were left with no place to tend to their sick and wounded, and no place to hide so as to ambush their enemies.

The werecats fared horribly from this, as this meant they had no place to sleep or hide when enemies came to ambush them. The werecats were creatures of surprise, not straightforward strategists.

The dragons did no better, as the trenches meant little to them, but the uses of Krhn-ylkhl and Sundablakas in the skies, their primary fighting ground, caused a death toll of around 200, just yesterday.

The Lethrblakas were not at all affected by the trench burning, and the dragons taking the largest hit from the Krhn-ylkhl and Sundablakas in the sky had meant only several hundered casualties in total. However, their own bretheren, the Ra'zac, turning against them and being eager to slay them had been the greatest wound of the war, for family turning on family was the greatest disgrace an individual or race could give out.

The Nidhwal participated in the war, but only during battles on the sea to fight humanoid or artificial piloted ships. Nearly no casualties on their part was the result of this.

The non-humanoids' next area to besiege was the valley of Palancar.

_-Heslant's Catacalysm, Part the Final-_

Eragon let rage give into his thoughts, and as Saphira lay dead, he slid Brisingr through an Urgal's throat before tearing it out, and he swiftly drove his blade into a Ra'zac's neck andlet a vein explode in front of his eyes. Then, just as swiftly, he tore it out.

Then, he stopped to realize what he had done. He had just killed two innocent men who had not even participated in Saphira's death, and he fell to his knees.

He could not go on living in this world. It would be too painful.

Eragon raised Brisingr and, taking a few seconds to aim, he shoved his sword into his head. It felt good. Perhaps Saphira would be waiting to meet him in the golden halls of the land of the dead.

_**Alright, there's my one-shot! Oh, and just so you guys know, the purpose of this story was to show, even with elves and dragons, war can be a real hell. But if you want to know how this civil war started, you won't be finding a sequel or prequel anywhere from me! And the title refers to how Heslant the Monk from the Cycle predicted a catacalysm would wipe out every civilization in Alagaesia, so he wrote the Dominance Of Fate. R&R!**_


End file.
